Saying And Playing
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Roy–Cass Summary: Arsenal comes to help out Batgirl in Bludhaven. They talk, kick ass, and then do...other things.
1. Roy

**Saying And Playing**

* * *

**Roy Harper**

* * *

Her mouth wasn't saying much, but her body sure was.

He'd tracked a gunrunning ring to Bludhaven, and since Nightwing was on his honeymoon with Barbara, Dinah, courtesy of Oracle, had directed him to work with Batgirl.

He'd met up with her on a rooftop in the slightly less seedy part of town and she was…something. A petite package of deadly grace wrapped up in skin-tight black leather.

He'd had wet dreams that weren't that hot. So it was reasonable that he wasn't as smooth as he normally was when talking to the ladies. "Hi, I'm Roy Harper. Uh…Arsenal? You're Batgirl, right?" When she didn't seem inclined to take his hand, he withdrew it, wondering if maybe it was him or if maybe her 'lack of social skills' that Di had told him about included not knowing how to shake hands.

She just nodded.

If he didn't know that Batman did work with metas, he would have sworn that Batgirl was telepathic, because no sooner had he thought that her mask was cute, but he wished she'd take it off, than…she did.

Take off the mask.

And she was…not cute, her eyes, a beautiful, rich brown, were too old for 'cute' but she was definitely…something. Shiny black hair that hung to her chin, pert little nose and rosy cheeks, a small scar near her temple and another under the curve of left jaw.

Lips made for smiling, or kissing, but right at that moment were set in a curious little quirk.

Roy blinked, and smiled, said, "Hey there, beautiful brown eyes. Do I get a name to go with the pretty face?" His flirtation skills had never failed him, and he'd never had a problem with finding **something** attractive about a woman.

Some might consider that a failing, but, well, Roy didn't.

A flicked of a smile passed across those luscious lips. "Cass," she said, in a husky, low voice that sent shivers up Roy's spine.

Roy found it very hard to keep his mind on his work and off of Batgirl…Cass…while they rounded up the gunrunners, but he managed. When they'd caught all the bad guys and Arsenal had talked to the police that picked them up to take them to jail, Roy had joined Batgirl back on their roof. They were finally finished, and alone once more. Roy wondered if it would be too much to ask for her phone number. Then he wondered if she even had a phone.

But mostly, high on the adrenaline from the night and seeing her flushed face, nicely developed chest heaving with each breath she took, Roy just really wanted to kiss her.

So he did. Or she did; afterwards, Roy was never quite sure who started it. All he knew was that when he started moving towards her, she started moving towards him.

He had quite a bit of experience in this arena, and he could say without a doubt that Cassandra Cain was a great kisser.

He definitely would be working in Bludhaven more often.


	2. Cass

**Saying And Playing**

* * *

**Cassandra Cain**

* * *

His mouth was saying quite a bit, but his body was saying more.

His mouth said, "Hi, I'm Roy Harper. Uh…Arsenal? You're Batgirl, right?" He held out his hand, but Cass was more focused on hearing what he wasn't saying.

His body said that he felt _lust/want/interest_ for her. Then he thought that she was…cute…in her mask, but wanted her to take it off.

They had to talk about the case tonight, and there was no one else around…

So she did.

He blinked, and smiled, said, "Hey there, beautiful brown eyes. Do I get a name to go with the pretty face?"

His body said that he…thought her eyes were beautiful, and that her face was pretty. That was…odd. Most people didn't say as much as they usually thought. Or at least as truthfully.

She did. "Cass."

He grinned, again, gestured towards the docks and said, "You ready?" His body was wondering if she _kicked ass_ as much as _Dick/Nightwing/short pants_ said she did.

She decided to show him.

He didn't talk nearly as much as she would have expected. He seemed to know that she could read his body language, and while he made more hand motions than were necessary, it was nice to have a quiet night of crime-fighting that didn't involve Batman. She and her mentor were a lot alike, but he was much too broody.

Also, he didn't like ice cream, which Cass considered practically sacrilege.

She let Arsenal go talk to the police; her verbal skills still weren't good enough that she'd chance having a conversation with a cop. Then he joined her on the rooftop they'd originally met on. Cass felt herself go warm all over as she saw him, broad chest heaving a little with exertion, a wide smile on his face, liquid, languid grace rolling through his body as he walked towards her.

Roy's thoughts were quick and blurry, but mostly consisted of more of the _want/lust/need_ that he'd been feeling when they'd first met. Then a flash of _decision_ that he was going to kiss her, along with the hope that she didn't _object/kick his ass_.

She had two options, and since she had no objections, she met him halfway, instead of disabling him.

Batman had told her that one didn't 'take out' allies unless they had gone rogue. And besides, she was curious.

When their lips pressed together, she felt a moment of hesitation – from himself or her, she knew not – and then moved against him, allowing his tongue access to her mouth when he 'asked' for it.

She didn't have much experience in this arena, but she thought that Roy Harper was a good kisser.

She hoped he came to work in Bludhaven more often.

* * *

THE END


End file.
